narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Genzomoto vs Akatsuki
Chance encounter Its early morning and once again Kazeyo Fuyutama is sneaking out of Konohagakure's poorly guarded library, most likely learning more hidden techniques. Suddenly as he is sneaking out of the sewer system on the outside of the the village he spies a group of Leaf-Ninja talking by a tree. Upon further examination he thinks one of them look familiar, so he pulls out his personal bingo book. After flipping through the pages a bit he discovers that one of them is a the host of the Seven-Tailed Beast, Genzomoto. After the shinobi talk for a bit more Genzomoto breaks off from the group and carries off into the forest alone. "I should probably tell Kaijin about this," Kazeyo thinks to himself. "It is "his" beast after all." Kazeyo performs Kuuatsu Bushin no Jutsu, creating a clone out of condensed air while the real Kazeyo disappears with the sound of blowing wind. The clone begins to follow Genzomoto. Elsewhere, Kazeyo appears out of thin air outside of a sliding door and bangs on it twice. "Yo, Kai...roll out!" Kazeyo barks. "What is it Kaz?.. I had a long night bro." Kaijin says half asleep. "Roll your fat @ss up...and meet me down stairs I have good news," says Kazeyo comically as he walks down a flight of stairs in to a kitchen area. "Why don't you blow off" Kaijin said laughing. He rolls out off bed and slips into his cloths, and heads down stairs. "Where you at dude?' Kazeyo pulls his head out of the fridge with a bagel in his mouth while pouring a glass of iced tea. "Ohvrer Hearre," Kazeyo mumbles as he walks to the table and sits down. "Hurry up and eat, were heading out...oh yeah, we'll need the cloaks." "And I'm a fat @$$" Kaijin says pulling eight eggs out of the fridges while mixing sugar in his tea with shadow tentacle. "Where is it we are heading off to this early bro?" "Well...I was just out for a stroll...yeah, and I happened to see your tailed beast," Kazeyo states between bites of bagel. "I set a clone to keep an eye on him...but we need to get going." Kazeyo stands up and walks over to a coat rack and pulls off his Akatsuki cloak. "You haven't been paying rent here have you?" "My clone will $*** lets get rolling...Kami told me he would let the rent go for a little longer....I have a Fire guy coming over leader to fix the heater before winter... So let me just finish the eggs and ill eat on the run" Kaijin explains as he walk over to get his Akatsuki cloak and hat. While a clone keeps cooking. "Heh...but he actually makes you pay?" mocks Kazeyo as he downs the rest of his tea and puts on his hat. "Fushou!" Kazeyo pushes open the front door and walks out into the morning sun tipping his hat over his eyes. "Lazy I swear" Kaijin mutters "Owh still hot for fall" Kaijin takes off his face wrap throwing it on the table following Kaz out the door "Fushou" Kaijin says making fun of Kazeyo and shuts the door with a shadow. " So the great travel begins" "Are you going to keep up this time...or do you plan on getting lost again?" Kazeyo obviously poking fun at Kaijin from a previous mission. Air then swirls around Kazeyo and he is gone with the wind. "Same old tricks Kazeyo!!" Kaijin yells as he runs and jumps twisting rebounding off a large rock into a backflip into a shadow, all that is left is Kaijins laughter in the wind. Later that morning Kazeyo is sitting on a branch overlooking a forested valley as he stairs at the treeline sternly. "Where are you now...?" Kaijin can be heard on the tip of the wind "YO KAZEYO!! Where are you? you did say where to meet!!! "Damn it where could the dude be" ''Kaijin wonders around a tree filled valley. "''Is that...seriously dude, this is what passes for ANBU?" Kazeyo ponders as he spies a shadow moving erratically in the valley. "He's going to get found out by the target." ''Kazeyo thinks as he pulls a kunai out his sleeve and tosses it a good one hundred yards toward at the shadow. ''"SERIOUSLY" ''Kaijin yells in his head as he snatches the kunai and reads a small note attached ''"SHUT UP YOU FAT @SS" ''Kaijin reads then thinks ''"That's not nice" "P.S. Behind you" Kaijin reads more. As Kaijin turns around he is nearly startled by Kazeyo who stands their with a grim look on his face. Kazeyo sighs and begins to walk through the forest observing the area around him carefully. "It's almost time," Kazeyo remarks as a random twig is heard breaking. "Time for what?" Kaijin states "and what was the Click?" he thinks "What was the point of leaving a clone with the target if it doesn't lead us to him?" Kazeyo inquires as a squirrel shatters an acorn off in the distance. "Ok smart one, So we just follow the Clicks. Since I just heard CLICK CLICK" Kaijin explans "You follow the clicks, I on the other hand prefer to follow the--" Suddenly an explosion interupts Kazeyo and a man comes flying out of the debree crashing about 10ft in front of the two Fuyutama. "Oh...Genzomoto-san." "Wow, that worked better than I hoped." "You ''follow the boom. I see Genzomoto isn't the smartest kunai in the pouch" Kaijin says laughing slightly "Dude Genzomoto yo.. You just got knocked the..." "What your mouth" Kazeyo interrupts "Who the hell are you damn people and why were you following me" Genzo says pulling himself to his feet. ''"When did that guy change cloths??" ''He thinks to himself. "Genzomoto-san, if you would be so kind as to come with us...we would greatly appreciate it," Kazeyo replies. ''"Wait a second, those cloaks look familiar...ah s*** maybe I should run away," Genzo thinks to himself. "I wouldn't Try it Genzo" Kaijin states as Genzo throws a smoke paper and takes off through the woods. "See you later rejects later" Genzo yells ''"Maybe I should have said that" ''He thanks Category:Roleplays Category:Role-Play Category:Role-Play Battles